Our little, umm, large family
by Maybe-I'm-Not-Normal
Summary: One day can change lives. It's true. But Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ohtori couldn't believe it, especially since they were only in their second year of High School. {TamaKyo Mpreg, smut, that stuff. Lots and lots of fluff}
1. Just the two of them

**TamaKyo emotions- Yay! This is just- Yeah. It'll turn into Mpreg. Cause Kyoya would be an emotional mofo during pregnancy. And yeah. Let's begin. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Tamaki walked into his mansion, Kyoya at his side. The two had a long day at school. They walked into Tamaki's large room. Kyoya had always loved the blonde's room; it was at least 280 square feet with a large ceiling. It was a creamish-pale pink color with crown molding. It had hard wood floors with double doors at the north side. A white piano was situated in the middle of the room, Tamaki's white bed in the corner. A desk was in the west side with a few bookshelves. Kyoya sat on the plush couch and Tamaki lit the fireplace.<p>

The two sat and snuggled, Kyoya pressed against his lover's chest. "Je'taime." Tamaki whispered running slender fingers through Kyoya's raven hair. "Aishiteru." Kyoya whispered back. Tamaki smiled and kissed his forehead. Kyoya shifted and accidentally grinded against his lover's crotch area. Tamaki bit his lip and tried to calm the shifting in his stomach. He moved slightly away, but too late. Kyoya felt the slight firmness in his pants.

Kyoya looked up. "Need some help?" He murmured, slipping off of the couch to kneel in front of him. Tamaki nodded and sat up, spreading his legs. He gripped the couch as Kyoya unbuckled the black leather belt that held Tamaki's black school trousers tight on his waist. Kyoya tugged the lavender boxers down, Tamaki's length springing out. The gray-brown eyed teen looked up. He leaned forward, pale hands holding onto Tamaki's thighs.

Kyoya's lips parted and his tongue poked out. A breath left Tamaki's lungs as he watched crow black hair fall over his waist. Kyoya glanced up, lips wrapping around the head of Tamaki's dick. The 6'0 blonde smiled and stroked the 5'10 brunette's hair. Kyoya only got about four inches of Tamaki's 10 inch manhood in his mouth. He was inexperienced but that made him perfect. Tiny sucks with the little noises and a bit of tongue and some accident teeth. Tamaki smiled lovingly, letting a moan leave his lips.

Kyoya looked up for reassurance. Tamaki nodded and stroked his hollowing, pale cheeks. The raven haired boy looked at the place just above Tamaki's groin, onyx eyes narrowed in concentration. Tamaki moaned and growled, fingers tangling in Kyoya's hair. He snapped his hips forward, but pulled back, having felt Kyoya gag. A knot was forming in his lower stomach. Kyoya was so inexperienced but it was so good and who said that was a- "Oh-" the breathy moan was whispered out as he climaxed.

Kyoya gagged and coughed. He knew Tamaki didn't mean to, but he hated to swallow. He choked and ended up swallowing Tamaki's seed anyway. The blonde shivered and gave a sympathetic smile. He tucked himself away and stood. He pulled Kyoya up and kissed him. Hard. He tugged at Kyoya's thighs and the Uke wrapped his arms around Tamaki's shoulders, leg wrapping around Tamaki's waist. The Seme was holding his lover up by his bottom, tongues tangling together.

He stumbled over and gently laid the smaller teen on his sheets. He peeled their powder blue blazers off, black ties with their purple horizontal stripe and white dress shirts following. Tamaki's fingers ran over Kyoya's torso, smiling as he pulled away. Kyoya's was pulling at Tamaki's pretty well defined chest. The violet eyes one gently massaged the sensitive pink nubs on Kyoya's chest, watching happily as a small breathy moan left his love's lips. He leaned down and placed his lips where his fingers had been.

Kyoya tangled his fingers in the blonde locks, sighing. Tamaki peppered kisses on the way down, kissing almost every inch of skin he could reach. He slipped Kyoya's matching black belt and trousers off, nipping at the skin just above the blue silk boxers. Tamaki slipped his pants off and left his boxers on. Kyoya's blue ones came off and his erection sprang free. Tamaki grinned and kissed his inner thighs. He used his skilled hands to his Kyoya's hips, guiding his thighs to rest on his shoulders.

"Wha-" Kyoya's question was cut off when Tamaki gently lapped at Kyoya's entrance with his tongue. A breathy moan escaped the teased teen's lips as Tamaki gently pried his entrance open with his tongue. Tamaki pulled away and put three fingers to the Ohtori's lips. After making sure they were thoroughly covered, he propped Kyoya's slender legs up on his shoulders. Though the two had fucked and made love before, Tamaki made sure to prepare him every time.

Kyoya smiled softly and nodded. Tamaki was too sweet sometimes. Especially when they were plain fucking. That's when Kyoya wanted things quick and rough; Tamaki being quite the lover at heart couldn't move quick. But times like this made everything worthwhile. When it was just him and Tamaki. He remembered the first time they actually 'made love'. Tamaki arrived at his house when his father was out, Tachibana was out and the maids were sleeping. The French-Japanese teen had shown up with a dozen red and lavender roses and a small bottle of strawberry lubricant.

Of course, Tamaki topped since Kyoya was very inexperienced. That was almost a year ago; Kyoya was still inexperienced and always let Tamaki top. Not that he minded. A slick finger prodding at his entrance and slipping inside of him, broke his from his thoughts. He looked up at the beautiful blonde above him and leaned up to kiss him. His lover smiled and kissed back, moving the finger. Little pants filled the air as Kyoya pulled away from the kiss. A second finger was added and Kyoya tilted his head back. His beautiful eyes were closed in bliss. Tamaki stretched his fingers apart, twisting and prodding, looking for-"Oh~"-his lover's prostate. Tamaki slipped his third finger in, watching the Angel below him. He soon became too needy and positioned himself after slicking his member up with lube he found under his blankets.

He pushed in, pressing their lips together in confusing patterns. He stooped as soon as he was buried into the hilt. The two had never felt so complete in their whole lives. Kyoya opened his eyes and smiled. Shit. He absolutely adored Tamaki like this. How his violet eyes gleamed with love and other emotions, none of them lust, and how perfectly their bodies joined. They fit together like puzzle pieces, despite being complete opposites. Kyoya was stoic and sealed off, yet easy to seriously emotionally damage, and Tamaki was open and full of passion, but hard to damage majorly when it came to emotions. Kyoya was more likely to lock himself in his room and sob if damaged enough. Tamaki gave crocodile tears for manipulation, but became cold and sealed off when seriously offended. The two were day and night, light and dark, fire and water, and yet were perfect together.

After a minute, Tamaki moved. Slowly, they had all the time in the world. Kyoya smiled. His eyes gleamed with the same emotions as Tamaki's. The taller blonde removed his glasses, smiling even more at the slightly hazy onyx eyes. "H-Hey! I-pant- need those to see." Kyoya protested breathlessly. He was so cute like this. Tamaki smiled, his thrusts gentle and smooth. Kyoya watched him with hazy and unfocused eyes. They moved in perfect sync. Tamaki was breathing softly, watching the boy underneath him. Kyoya's eyes were closed in bliss and his cheeks were painted red. Tamaki had a dopey look on his face. Heat began to build in both of the lover's stomachs. They didn't speed up or rush anything. This was their time.

Kyoya came softly, moan about how loud his voice normally was. Tamaki followed just by looking at Kyoya's love filled eyes. The two laid next to each other, cuddling. Tamaki stood and left Kyoya to snuggle under his fluffy sheets. He ran a bath and put the lavender scented bath oil that Kyoya liked. He returned to the bedroom and scooped the drifting Kyoya up. He set the raven haired teen in the tub and grabbed a couple fluffy towels. He joined his lover, sitting down next to him. The two snuggled in the warm water, doing sappy romantic things like washing each other's hair and splashing like kids. Tamaki drained the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist and then around Kyoya's shoulders. The two changed, Tamaki into a tank top and gray cotton plaid pants of the commoners.

He turned to brush his hair and when he turned around, the cutest thing he had ever seen pierced his sights. Kyoya had on one of his shirts, a dark purple cotton one, and a pair of black boxers. His hair was mused and damp, signaling he had already dried most of his hair. The teen was curled under Tamaki's blankets and was sleeping soundly. Tamaki finished and crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around the pale one's waist and buried his nose in the other's hair. His hand was splayed on the covered stomach. Funny, seeing what would come in a few short weeks...


	2. Finding out

It would have been a normal day in the Ohtori household. Yoshio getting ready for work as maids and butlers and guards hustled around. Then there was Kyoya. The poor teen was hunched over the porcelain toilet as he emptied out everything in his stomach. Sweat beat down his forehead and his skin was paler than normal. He thought everything was okay and then he began to dry heave. Why was he sick? He couldn't recall eating anything out of the ordinary or doing anything. The only thing different was he and Tamaki hadn't had sex for a month and he didn't think twice of it.

"Master Kyoya?" A maid's voice called, knocking gently on his door. He opened his mouth but another wave of nausea rolled over him and he was coughing again. He heard the maid rush off. He was shaking and coughing. His body was sore and he was cramping. He did NOT want to go to school. He heard the door open and tried to look up but began dry heaving into the toilet again. He felt a strange and firm arm wrap around his shoulders and a stern hand rub his back in soothing patterns. Yet it was all gentle. The arm left for a moment and returned after the sound of the faucet running. A cool rag dabbed at his forehead and Kyoya collapsed into the arms.

"Kyoya. You are forbidden to go to school today." That was Yoshio Ohtori's voice. His Father was taking gentle care of him. "But-" He cut himself off and just leaned into the man. Kyoya never showed weakness and Yoshio barely ever showed affection. But Yoshio was the Father; Kyoya's only parent left after Leiko, his Mother, left. Why did Yoshio marry a woman who's name meant 'Arrogance'? It was arranged. Little did he know, his wife, who he did not like, verbally abused his daughter and third son, around the time Kyoya was 5. That got her kicked from the country. Yoshio came from his thoughts. "You're going to come into my office at 12:30. My private office." Yoshio helped the teen up and settled him into his plush bed. Kyoya was out before his head hit the blue sheets.

His room was gray and blue; bland compared to Tamaki's. Yoshio bit his lip and left the room. Before he did, he checked Kyoya's pill jar. Kyoya took these pills for medical reasons. Protection basically. Kyoya had 35 pills more than he should. The teen took one at the beginning of the day and at the end... Kyoya missed 17 and a half days! This wasn't good. At all. Yoshio left the room and ordered Tachibana to take care of Kyoya. He left the house and was taken to his office. He prayed his prediction was wrong...

* * *

><p>Kyoya woke up at twelve, feeling much better. He still felt like shit but he would love. He showered and dressed casually. He shrugged on a black jacket and slipped on converse all-star hi-tops. Tachibana handed him a bottle of water and some toast. The guard was driving him today. They arrived at the office and Kyoya walked inside. "Kyoya. I'm going to run some basic tests. Would you please change into a gown?" Yoshio watched the boy carefully as Kyoya removed his gown from the rack and went into the bathroom. Kyoya came out and he was guided onto the examination table.<p>

Yoshio put the stethoscope against Kyoya chest and back, looking in his ears, eyes and nose to make sure he wasn't sick, listening to his breathing. He ran other tests, reluctantly; blood tests, X-Rays, everything. He finally gulped. "Kyoya. How many times have you not taken your pill?" He asked, sounding gentle for once in his life. "I dunno." Kyoya muttered. It was a lie. And they both knew it. "Kyoya." Yoshio sighed. "Seventeen and a half days." Kyoya admitted. Yoshio got up and grabbed a cup. "I'm gonna need a urine sample." He gave the cup to his son, who nodded and left. Yoshio felt like he knew what was going on...

~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~

"Kyoya, wake up." Kyoya stirred from where he was sleeping on a bed. Yoshio bit his lip. "When is the last time you had unprotected sex?" He asked, rather bluntly. Kyoya sat up and sputtered. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm still very much a virgin." Yoshio shook his head. "Kyoya, I was a teenage boy once to. Plus, I know what you and Tamaki do. Tell the truth."

"Around a month ago."

"When did you cease taking your pills?"

"Just after that."

"Kyoya. There is a very strict, yet strange reason why you take those pills. I think I know why you were ill this morning."

"What is it, Father?"

"Kyoya, when you were born. The doctors found something... Interesting. Despite having all of the anatomy and being flat chested, it seems you have another gene in your pool. Kyoya, you seem to have the female reproductive system as well as the male." Kyoya paled. "Wait- So I have two types of reproductive systems in my body?"

"Primarily, yes. You have your male system, but instead of ejaculating with sperm, you seem to have the female parts for that."

"But- You mentioned my chest."

"I did scans Kyoya. It seems you also have breasts."

"But I'm flat chested!" Kyoya didn't want this to be real.

"Kyoya, as a scientist and a doctor I want to run many many tests on why this works. But my responsibility as your father comes first. I cannot and will not let anyone, even myself." Kyoya had never seen this side of his father. He always saw the harsh, cold side. The only time he saw this side is when he and his family sat in the sitting room during winter and Yoshio would unknowingly pet his head. "That means- I'm pregnant. I- I- Oh my god. And Tamaki's the other Father." He realized. "Pull me out of school. Now. I can't go anymore." The father of the two males nodded. "Of course, but Kyoya, you will have to tell Tamaki." Kyoya nodded. "Okay. I'll tell him soon. I swear." Yoshio nodded and showed another moment of affection; he ruffled Kyoya's hair and sent him home. He felt sympathy for his younges and knew he was going to be gentell with him now. This is going to be tough...


	3. I hope you have a passport

**To the guest- Okay. Whatever. I don't know if you're flaming or not, but okay. That isn't gonna stop me..**

* * *

><p>Kyoya had left Ouran for home-schooling around four or five weeks ago. Well... That's as far as Tamaki knew. Whenever he went over to talk and visit his lover, he was always forced to leave early! By Kyoya's own father, who he had rarely seen before. Now it seemed that Yoshio never left Kyoya's side! What was going on?! He left the Third Music Room and ordered his driver to take him to Kyoya's. He was getting answers. Today! "Master Tamaki, should I wait here?" The driver asked, knowing Tamaki will probably be kicked out in twenty minutes. "No. I'm staying today." The driver nodded and let Tamaki walk off. The blonde sighed and gritted his teeth. Let's do this.<p>

Kyoya had spent the whole day lounging around. He never did anything anymore. He looked at his stomach and sighed. It wasn't too big, only an extra layer of chub, but nothing else. Good. He was currently in the Library(**A/N: Because every mansion has to have a freaking library, okay.**) tucked away in the corner. An open book sat in his lap. But he wasn't in the mood to read _Harry Potter _right now, despite it being his favorite book series. He was looking out the window. He really needed to tell Tamaki... And soon. "Master Kyoya?" A maid peeked in and smiled. "Yes Yukimi?" He asked gently. "Mr. Tamaki is here." She bowed. "Ah? Send him in." Kyoya was given and nod and a bow before Yukimi surprised off.

Tamaki walked through the door not a minute later. "Kyoya. We're talking. Now." He demanded, eyes flashing. Kyoya sighed. "Fine but not much I am quite tire-"

"You're always tired. You never talk to me or anyone else and when is the last time you went outside. What is going on?" Kyoya sat stunned before rising and beginning to walk out. "It's nothing." Tamaki felt rage build. "IT'S NOTHING?! Kyoya! I'm worried and scared about you! Please please please, let me in." The French-Japanese teen begged. "Tamaki! I don't need your sympathy."

"I'm talking to you as your best friend and boyfriend. Kyoya-" His voice faded as he noticed Kyoya was.. Crying? What?! Kyoya Ohtori never cried! Ever! Even when he fell down half of the stairs because his glasses were broken. "Kyoya?!" Tamaki scooped his lover into his arms. Kyoya was a little by more chubby than usual... "Kyoya, Angel, Sweet, ma cherie, what's wrong?" Tamaki use every pet name he knew Kyoya liked. Kyoya sniffled and almost smacked himself. Why was he so emotional?! Stupid freakin hormones!

"Tamaki... I-I'm-I'm... Pregnant."

The word rang in the air. Tamaki blinked. "What? Kyoya, that's-that's..." He didn't know what to say. He wanted to know how, but. Holy. Shit. He was going to be a Father! His- oh shit- How?! He didn't care. He kissed away Kyoya's tears. "Hey. This is great. We'll get to be Parents. Real parents. We can do this. It'll be okay." Kyoya sighed and he curled into his lover's chest. Tamaki stroked his hair calmly. "You do realize you're showing slightly though.." He smiled. Kyoya nodded. He sighed.

"What's wrong? Is anything wrong?!" Tamaki asked and Kyoya shoved him slightly. "Tamaki! I'm going to be bloated and my ankles are going to swell and my back is going to ache! I'm going to be tired and ugh!" Kyoya whimpered. He frowned as Tamaki smiled softly. "I know something about that... You're going to look beaitiful carrying my child. I can massage your feet and back and I can pamper you. I'll do whatever you need. I will be able to kiss your belly too." Tamaki swooped down like an idiot and kissed Kyoya's covered stomach with a stupid smile. Kyoya gave a soft smile.

Tamaki helped Kyoya up and the two went to sit on the comfortable window seat. Kyoya was tucked against Tamaki's side, legs folded. Tamaki chuckled at the words 'Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix' The German Edition of Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. Tamaki was glad Kyoya was still studying his favorite subject. Of course, Kyoya never gave up and that made Tamaki admire him. Plus, German is a hard language to learn and Tamaki much preferred French... The Language of Love! "Wait- Kyoya. I am the other father. Correct?" The blonde looked at the other teen. "Yeah." Tamaki paled. "Your sister and Father are going to murder me." Kyoya chuckled. "No. I won't let them. Our child must have both parents."

Of course, Yoshio walked into the library. "What is going on?" He asked softly. "I told him." Kyoya answered. "Ah. Tamaki, may I please have a word?" Yoshio watched as Tamaki let go of his son and walked over. "My office." Tamaki walks out as Yoshio asks his youngest a question. He receives a nod and begins to follow the blonde teen. He thought back; he had become awfully protective of Kyoya... It seemed like he was trying to make up for 10 years of nothing. Tamaki stepped into the office and sat as Yoshio swept into the room. "Tamaki, I need major reassurance that you will be the best father. I can tell Kyoya can't do this without you."

Tamaki blinked. He had never seen this side of the Ohtori father. Yoshio was always cold and locked out; it's where Kyoya got it. But Tamaki nodded anyway. Kyoya... meant the world to him. "I can't be so sure with you, Suoh. You're a teenage." Yoshio eyed the blonde, his protective fatherly side cutting in and his glasses getting the classic tint. He would never let his youngest get hurt. "I will be the best father I can, Mr. Ohtori." Tamaki looked him dead in the eye. "I would never hurt Kyoya. Ever." Yoshio nodded. "I'll trust you this once, Suoh. Hurt him once... I hope you have a passport." That's where Kyoya apparently got that from as well...


End file.
